


A Request

by Snarkyowl



Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl
Summary: badly written bing and google smut





	A Request

Bing wasn’t one to ask Google for things very often. Despite the blossoming friendship they awkwardly carried between them, there was a level of understanding passed between them that they weren’t quite at any real level of friendship yet.

Bing knew it was a dumb thing to do, but he wanted to try it. Needed to, really. Feeling more human than he ever had was getting to his decision making skills (though he wasn’t sure he’d had good decision making skills before either), and he was going for it.

Google was, predictably, right where Bing thought he would be. The android looked both surprised and unsurprised to see him, an odd mix of confusion and his classic annoyance that always greeted Bing when he visited.

“Sah dude!”  
“Bing, pleasure. How can I help you?” Google sighed, setting his work aside to allow Bing to sit on the desk in front of him.

“Well, dude, I was gonna ask you for a thing.” Bing said, already nervous. His core twittered at him in agitation, giving him pointless feedback of the results of his frayed nerves. “Just promise me you won’t, like, get pissed or anything?” That request raised Google’s eyebrow, and Bing listened to Google’s systems click as he reviewed what was being asked of him.

“Accepted,” Google intoned slowly, “I will hear you out and guarantee I will not, “get pissed or anything.” Bing snorted affectionately at Google’s way of replying, quietly thanking him before plunging right into the crux of this whole thing.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Google blinked at his forthrightness, eyes zooming in and out on his face. Bing knew that meant Google was trying to discern if this was a joke or not because they’d suffered some awkward situations due to Google’s lack of understanding of emotions.

“You genuinely wish to-”  
“Yes. I really want to have sex with you, if you’re okay with it.” Bing stated, making sure Google understood this was a choice and not a demand.

“I suppose I would not be completely opposed to the idea. Would I be the one “topping,” as I so often hear it put?” Bing couldn’t help but blush over how serious Google was taking his odd request, the other droid’s brow furrowed as his chest glowed to signify he was searching something.

“Uh- you’d top, yeah. I uh- I didn’t really think you’d say yes?” Bing squeaked, and Google blinked.

“You assumed I would deny you?” Googled questioned, and Bing shrugged.

“Well yeah. This is a weird thing to ask, dude.” Google considered that, nodding hesitantly after a moment. It was an odd request, yes, but then again that was all Bing ever came to him with.

“True. However, I am willing to oblige. When and where?”

\----

Bing held his breath, waiting impatiently for Google. This was it, this was actually happening. Google was going to fucking fuck him.

Holy shit why am I doing this? I like him– love him even– but jumping straight to sex is never a good idea. Chase warned me and I didn’t fucking listen. Fuck. Fuck I’ll just call and tell Google not to show– Bing’s thoughts are cut sharp by a knock on his bedroom door.

Show time.

“Sah, dude!” Bing crowed, his usual greeting for his friends. Google met him with a displeased frown and a blue flash of his eyes before he forced an odd smile onto his face that sent butterflies through Bing’s stomach.

“Hello Bing. I brought the requested items, however-”  
“Shhh uut- that’s fine, dude! Just- come in.” Bing blushed profusely as he motioned hurriedly for Google to enter. Google seemed unsure as to how he was meant to react to this, but stepped into the room anyways. When the door shut, he turned to Bing.

“Are we genuinely going to act throughout this entire-”  
“Please?” Google sighed, nodded, and fell right back into the role that Bing had asked him to play. It wasn’t much different from his usual self, just a little more content with life.

“You wanted to talk to me about something?” Google asked, and Bing gave him the widest grin he could muster.

“Yeah! Uh- Well it’s- It can wait.” Bing cursed inwardly, hating himself for stalling out again. He could just make something up instead of making it seem so dramatic and exposing the fact he wanted this all to happen later under a different context.

“I see. Well-”

“Fuck me.” Bing blurted, nervous for so many reasons. This was planned and he couldn’t even keep himself together. Google blinked dumbly at him, apparently caught off guard by Bing’s sudden bluntness. Again.

“Er-”  
“Just- fuck the roleplaying or whatever Googs can we just- I need-” Bing made a frustrated sound accompanied by a strong whir of his processors, hands flapping about as he tried to force out the proper words.

Google nodded, slowly working back into motion. He set down the bag of items he had brought with him, turning to face Bing.

“How would you like-”  
“Just whatever!” Bing snapped, annoyed with himself more than Google’s cluelessness. Google pursed his lips anyways, and Bing wanted to take it back but it was too late now.

Bing blinked and suddenly Google was on his knees in front of Bing, casually undoing Bing’s pants. Bing squeaked in surprise, drawing Google’s eyes up from his tenting crotch to his near-completely golden face.

“G-Goog-”

“This is alright?” Google asked, appearing confused. Bing breathed out a laugh, hesitantly settling a hand in Google’s hair.  
“This is perfect.” Google seemed to question the truth of that, but ignored his doubts. Soon Bing’s pants and boxers were around his ankles and Google was casually preparing to blow him. Bing didn’t understand how he was so casual about all of this, Bing himself was a hot mess.

“Google can I-?”  
“Sit?” Google asked, and when Bing nodded his head Google shuffled back on his knees. Bing sat on the edge of the bed, keeping his breathing as controlled as he could. When Google made to stand, Bing panicked.

“No wait-” Google stopped obediently (and oh did that ever send a rush of heat through Bing’s body), waiting for what Bing wanted. “Could- Could you like- crawl to me? Or whatever.” Bing mumbled, embarrassed as hell. Here he was, naked aside from his shades and shirt while Google was still completely clothed.

Google remained unaffected, crawling over as asked. He did seem amused by Bing’s increasing hardness over it, looking up at him with a dangerously mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

“Is this better?” Google asked, and Bing’s cock jumped at how sexy it sounded. Google had no right to have this much power over him, but he did anyway.

“Y-Yeah. Go um- go right ahead.” Bing mumbled, settling into a more comfortable position. Google smirked and nodded, getting himself comfortable as well before moving.

Bing gasped as Google’s hand closed around his dick, surprisingly warm and soft. It felt amazing as it moved up and down in calm, controlled strokes. Bing held his breath as Google leaned forward, shut his eyes as Google’s tongue appeared, and bit his lip to hold back a groan as that very same tongue traveled the length of his dick.

Google didn’t seem to really know what to do, and yet at the same time it was like it was all just an intentional act. Feigning cluelessness, though that wouldn’t serve to gain him anything.

Bing became so wrapped up in his brief, though thankfully fleeting, thoughts of Google’s sex experience that he missed most of Google’s build up. Needless to say he was caught off guard when most of his cock was suddenly engulfed in warm heat, stealing any air he still had in his synthetic lungs.

“Shit Google-” Bing mumbled, gripping tightly to Google’s hair. Google’s brow quirked as though to ask, “I’ve only just started and you’re this excited?” Which almost ruined the mood, but then he ran his tongue over the head of Bing’s dick.

Bing fell mostly silent as Google continued to work, expertly bringing Bing closer to orgasm. Bing hissed through his teeth, toes curling surprised pleasure as his cock was taken even further down Google’s throat. Wet warmth brought intense spikes of pleasure, and he could hardly contain his excitement. He’d always imagined using Google’s throat like this, but actually doing it was something entirely new and wonderful.

Google knew exactly how to move, when to swallow around Bing, and when to hum or moan in order to drive Bing insane. Bing noted with pleasure, though, that he wasn’t the only one learning things. He took note that every time he tightened his grip on Google’s hair, it was promptly followed by a moan and a subtle twitch of Google’s hips.

He would store that tidbit away for a later date, for now he was going to be mostly selfish. He was the one that had asked Google to fuck him, Google had only agreed. Today would be about Bing, and next time could be about Google.

Bing groaned suddenly, pulling Google down on his dick by his hair. Google made a soft gagging sound but didn’t struggle, and Bing relished in the control he had over Google. That control was the final nudge he needed to cum, cock buried as deep into Google’s throat as he could get it. Google, to Bing’s delight, swallowed the cum calmly.

“Damn.” Bing panted, realizing with a start just how breathless he was. “That was fucking amazing, dude.” He admitted, grinning sheepishly as Google sat back and glowered at him for a moment before smirking.

“I believe I was asked to fuck you, not just blow you.” Google pointed out, and Bing forgot how to breathe. Google’s smirk grew as he stood and motioned for Bing to get himself stripped completely as well as laid back in the bed.

Bing didn’t hesitate in doing so, ripping off his shirt and tossing his shades somewhere nearby. He watched with anticipation as Google stripped, nearly drooling at the sight of the other android naked.

“You’re gorgeous.” He blurted, and Google let out a low chuckle. Bing hadn’t heard Google laugh much, and this wasn’t even a full laugh but he loved it.

“I ensured my body would be appealing.” Google murmured, grabbing a bottle of lube before he joined Bing on the bed. “I need to be able to prepare you.” He stated flatly, and Bing blushed. Damn Google for going from 100 to 0 so fast.

“Don’t be too gentle. I’ve- I uh-” Again with the eyebrow raising, but instead of a smirk this was just accompanied by a small little smile of amusement.

“You prepared yourself?”  
“Y-yeah? Uh- I um- I-” Google was grinning at him by that point, eyes glinting with a kind of hunger Bing didn’t think he was capable of. “I prepared myself, yeah. I’m ready, mostly.” Bing felt like he was going to be laughed at as Google closed in on him, but instead all he received was a soft pair of lips over his own.

“Lay back.” Google whispered, and Bing was more than happy to oblige. He watched Google scan over his body as though he wasn’t sure where to start or what to do, but in the end he went for spreading Bing’s legs to investigate his prize for the night.

“You did prepare yourself.” Google mumbled, sounding almost amazed. Bing had to giggle at that, eyes warmed with affection for the older android.

“I wanted you to feel good,” Bing informed as calmly as he could because he knew if he tried to sound sexy it would fall flat, “I wanted you to have a good time with my body. In my body. When you fucked-”

“You are nervous.” Google observed, and Bing pointedly avoided his eyes. That is, of course, until Google squeezed his thigh demandingly. “Why?”

“It’s- It’s just- I’ve imagined this for so long, but I never thought you’d do it. I never thought you’d want me. But now you’re here and you do want me and I want to be good for you but I’m-” Google cut him off with a kiss, and oh wasn’t that just a beaten to death cliche? It was still sweet to Bing, though.

“You do not need to be afraid. I have wanted you, this is everything I have imagined and more.” Google said it carefully, and Bing realized he was probably afraid to admit to having feelings for Bing. Especially those of a sexual caliber. Bing’s cock twitched when his mind toiled with the idea of Google getting off to fantasies of Bing, just as Bing had done for Google.

Fuck that’s hot, Bing thought, looking at Google’s open expression.

“Fuck me.” Bing said, whined really, and Google was happy to oblige.

Google’s cock and Bing’s asshole were both lubed in record timing, and the next thing Bing knew, Google was slipping in the head.

Google was bigger than he’d ever imagined him being, but it still felt incredible. Bing could hardly contain the noises that slipped past his lips as Google’s cock sunk further and further into him. It felt incredible.

Above him, Google made his own sound of pleasure. To Bing’s immense amusement, he almost sounded like he was surprised by how good it felt.

“Bing-”  
“Just keep going until it’s all in.” Bing didn’t even know if that’s what Google had been going to say, but Google didn’t say anything else so he assumed it was.

By the time Google had completely sheathed himself within Bing, Bing was trembling with anticipation for what was to come. The feeling alone of having Google inside of him was amazing, but the thought of Google fucking into him excited him even more.

His cock ached but he knew if he touched it he would cum faster than he wanted to, so instead he let out a low whine to let Google know he wanted him to start moving. Google didn’t respond for a moment and Bing worried he’d shut off or was just planning on being cruel, but then Google’s dick was sliding out almost completely before slamming back in.

Bing cried out as Google’s dick hit all of the right places, and then to top it all off it began to vibrate.

“Holy fuck-” Bing gasped, overwhelmed and confused because since when did Google’s dick second as a vibrator?

“Bing you are very warm-” Google chattered, and Bing could only moan in response as Google continued to fuck into him at a steady pace.

There was nothing sweet about it. It was sex, not love making, but it made Bing’s toes curl and stole the breath from his lungs. Every thrust of Google’s hips brought a wave of hot pleasure rushing through him, and Bing was desperate for more. He wanted Google to be inside of him forever, always his and never anyone else’s.

Google seemed to be enjoying it just as much, face buried in Bing’s shoulder and neck as he fucked the other ego. The sounds he made were somewhat hushed but no less amazing to listen to, small moans, groans, gasps, and grunts. When Google began to hit Bing’s prostate, Bing was lost to the world.

From there mildly rough sex devolved into violent fucking, both androids crying out their pleasures to each other.

Bing came first, clawing at Google’s back and begging him not to stop as his cum spilled across his stomach and chest. Google didn’t stop until he, too, had cum. He continued to fuck into Bing as he came down from his high, panting and sweaty and oh-so-pleased with himself.

He moved to pull out, but Bing whined until he stopped and simply settled down on the bed down beside him.

“Google,” Bing began once he had found his voice again, “that was amazing, dude.”

“I was hoping you would stop calling me dude after this.” Google said, and it took Bing a moment to realize that had been a joke.

“Dude come on! I’m trying to be intimate.” Bing complained, and Google only gave him a cheeky grin. Bing settled, then, to observe Google’s features. He really was beautiful, especially after sex.

“I think we should do this again.” Bing said softly, and Google didn’t seem surprised. Instead he nodded his head, eyes dimming.

“Yes, I think we should.”


End file.
